The Last Apprentice Story of the Lost
by Softballdog8
Summary: When Bony Lizzie escapes from her cage after they came back from Greece and the Spook goes missing, it's up too Tom, Alice, and mysterious men that are said to be Mam's friends, to save the Spook, the world, and the lost souls that died at Lizzie's hand.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Apprentice

Chap. 1

I walked from Maklin Tower to Father Stocks home. Even though Father Stocks died a year ago, the Spook bought the home so he could keep an eye on the three witch clans in Pendle.

When I got back from Maklin Tower the Spook and Alice had a scared look on their faces. "What is a matter with you two seems there's a monster behind me!" I tried to joke, but to no avail they still seemed concerned.

"Have you not heard? You are wanted! Set off now, we should." Alice said deeply afraid of what might happen to me.

"Lad, you're in trouble, you're lucky that Grimalkin is not after you too!" The Spook said.

"What happened? Since when have I've been most wanted." I said.

"Tom should leave now! He is in too much danger here," Alice said, but the Spook didn't agree, "at least send him to Anges so he can be safe!"

"No! You're not to be putting bad influences on the boy and do you do send to a witch! You may be one too! Leave us so we can talk, you…..you witch!" The Spook was angrier than ever seen him, and Alice looked like she'd been slapped. I was angry too, so I was not going to take it!

"Don't talk to her that way!" I screamed, now everyone was angry.

"Wait, it is a spell! It is to make allies fight! We need to stop now or we'll be taken over by complete violence and we'll murder each other!" Alice was still angry, but she was trying to help and that was enough for me so I tried to control my anger. The Spook looked like he was trying too. Soon we returned to normal.

"Well maybe knowing a witch's ways is helpful." The Spook said still upset that Alice knew that.

"Maybe we should head off soon though. Anges could help, she is not witch." Alice was getting defensive about her aunt.

"Fine, now get ready to leave." The Spook still had anger in him, but not because of the spell. While after the argument we set off for Chipenden. We stopped about half way through to rest, but not much resting was in involved. Three men came out of the forest holding knives with curved blades that stretched far from the handle.

"_The boy is mine!"_ The largest one said his voice was non-human and very frightening.

"Fine, but I call the girl." The other one called as he walked toward Alice. The man clearly underestimated Alice because she kicked him in the face and he stuttered backwards and he got angrier. Alice grabbed a large stick and swung violently. Soon he was out with one hit. The Spook got the second largest man and easily took him with a few swings of his staff, while I had trouble with my opponent. He was large and very dangerous. He swung quickly, but I ducked quicker. Finally, he over swung and I took the chance and took a shot to his head and he went down. Next, I stabbed, but not in a place where it would kill him of course.

"Knew them, I did. Evil, they are. I wouldn't mess with them normally, but they challenged me and I made them pay for it." Alice sounded offal confident as she spoke. We spent the rest of the night there because of our tiredness after the fight. The Spook toke first turn on watch, the night was peaceful and quiet as we tried to sleep, but no one did, we just rested in the cool breeze of the mid- summer. We nibbled on cheese in the morning. The pale county cheese never tasted better because of the hunger that over took my stomach. When we set off for Chipenden it was very warm, but not to the point where it was hot. Alice and I walked together as the Spook took the lead. "Dated Bony Lizzie, he did. Only wanted him for another puppet like Tusk, she did. He never liked me and I never liked him. He thought I was trying to break him, try to make him look weak, but he did it on his own. Bony Lizzie found out soon enough. Had feelings for Bony Lizzie, he did. Blamed it all on me, he did." Alice said happy that she could prove that he was weak.

"The man with the weird voice, what was it inside of him?" I asked scared of the answer.

"Almost like terror, it is, but to your voice and only warlocks can use it because they can't use terror or glamour or fascination." Alice said very simply.

"Oh, oh okay," I said sort of confused what a warlock was, "he just trying to scare us."

"A warlock is a man that is a witch." Alice said obviously knowing that I had no idea what a warlock was.

"Keep up!" The Spook yelled. He was not happy that me and Alice were so close. A few hours later we approached our house and the boggart started to growl. We all wondered why too. "What is a matter with the boggart?" said the Spook. All we heard after that was Alice scream.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Apprentice Story of the Lost

Chap. 2

"Alice!" I screamed afraid that my best friend would be gone. "Are you okay?"

"Tom, oh Tom help me, Tom." Alice was talking, but it was not Alice choosing those words.

"Spook that's not Alice, it's…..it's got to be Bony Lizzie or something" I said still trying to find Alice. I ran to the Bony Lizzie's pit. When I looked inside it was a horror. Bony Lizzie had Alice by the hair. She held her long, nasty nails against Alice's neck. I called for the Spook and he looked in horror. "What do we do?"

"Hand me your staff boy." The Spook sounded calm, like he'd it happened before. The reason he wanted my staff was because mine was made of rowan wood, especially for taking care of witches. The Spook started to jab at Bony Lizzie. She screamed in pain of the stabs.

"I'll only give up the girl if you give up me!" she screeched under the pain of the rowan wood.

"Tom, Tom," the voice continued, "give her what she wants. She will use my blood and bones!" Even though Alice was the spoke, those were not her words! Alice looked possessed she showed no emotion, she was like a doll under command.

"She is possessed under some sort of dark magic." I said, "If only I could undo it!" Bony Lizzie was still screeching from the pain started to cut in to Alice's skin. Alice was now, too, screaming under the pain. Now Alice had awaked from her possession.

"Get away from me!" Alice now had shoved Bony Lizzie the ground of the pit, then took the staff from the Spook and stabbed Bony Lizzie in the leg. Bony Lizzie screeched with pain and horror. "Help me out Tom, before she comes for me again!"

"How you can't fit the space between the bars is too small!" I said shaking with fear.

"Well try any way!" She screamed at me. I started to tug and pull Alice through the bars. She was starting to slip through and the Spook started to help too. Finally, Alice slipped all the way through.

"Now I need new bars to put over her pit." The Spook said really melancholy like. Soon Alice had made an ointment from her pouch of herbs and once again the Spook shook his head in disapproval. He didn't like that Alice knew the ways of a witch. Soon the Spook sent for someone to help with the bars.

When the man came to fix the bars over the pit me and Alice went inside. "Like the bar-man, I don't." Alice sneered as she started to copy down one of the Spook's books.

"Why not Alice?" I asked, I mean he seemed like a good guy.

"He doesn't smell right. Smells like the dark, he does." Alice said. Now I became afraid for my master. I got up but Alice stopped me. "Don't go trying to save him it's no use."

"Wait, you knew he was in trouble and didn't say anything! Alice, how could you do that?" I started to yell at Alice, but then it wasn't Alice anymore. It was Bony Lizzie. "What did you do to Alice? Did you kill her?"

"I would never kill kin, but I will kill you." She said with a grin. That's when I ran outside to find the Spook and the bar-man in battle. I ran to my master's side. "You can't run away boy."

"Tom, burn her it's the only way to put an end to her." I could her Alice yell from the pit and I realized she was probably hurt but I need the Spook's help to help her. Two against one wasn't easy for the one and he went within seconds, but when Bony Lizzie came and joined we had enough trouble for the both of us.

"Get Alice, boy!" The Spook yelled at me. At that moment I saw how bad Alice looked and I never want see her that bad again. It was horrifying. Though was no time to gasp at her. I grabbed her waist and lift her through the small hole. I laid her in the grass then started to help to help the Spook fight off Bony Lizzie. She was strong, not strong enough to fight off two people. She was soon on her knees, screaming, but Alice was screaming even more. She was screaming words that sounded like Old Tongue, she was using a spell. I was very confused, but I wasn't the only one, the Spook looked just as confused as I am.

Alice broke the spell and talked to me again. "She is trying to possess me, Tom. Burn her, burn her now!" Alice was angry and started to mumble words instead of yelling.

"Should I burn her?" I asked the Spook.

"Do it boy!" The Spook yelled. I picked up a stick and my tinderbox and started a fire. I ran after Bony Lizzie. When I caught her I lit her on fire. Cries of came from her. When I looked at Alice, there was no Alice it was Bony Lizzie.

"Well done boy, now it's your turn." Bony Lizzie laughed.

"Tom, Tom wake up!" Alice said. Then I noticed that I was dreaming. Though one nightmare just ended another started. Two men were walking at us with nasty clubs in hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I woke up to see the Spook gone, you asleep, and two large men staring at us." Alice said getting ready to defend herself. Then more men came out of the woods and me and Alice knew something bad was about to happened.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Apprentice Story of the Lost

Chap. 3

"Come with me, Tom, the girl too!" The biggest one said. I hesitated. "Come boy, I'm with you."

"How should I know you're a nice," Alice tested the men, "group?"

"Don't test me girl!" he yelled, yet Alice was not afraid.

"If I do go with you what will happen to me and Alice." I said adding to Alice's comment.

"You can capture Bony Lizzie. She's escaped from her pit a day after you left." The man said.

"Then I'll go, but where is Mr. Gregory?" I said annoyed that he was not here.

"I'm sorry Tom, but Bony Lizzie came for him and we haven't seen him sense." He said.

"Who are you?" Alice tried to protest against.

"We are the Sun Knights of Apollo. We are from Greece; we helped your mother on many journeys. She asked us to help you through your life." He said.

"Who is Apollo?" I asked.

"He is the Greek sun god, Tom." Alice said before the man could answer.

"Can you tell me your name though?" I asked still wanted to know.

"Apollo calls me Ollopa, it is Apollo backwards. We are all what use to be called demi-gods. We serve Apollo at any moment; he helps us and sometimes accompanies us on our quests." Ollopa said. I didn't completely understand but I got the idea.

"Will he be with us now? Does he know my mother; can he tell what happened to her? I need to know how she is!" I rushed it was still hard to control the pain of losing my mother. She was lost protecting the world when we were in Greece. We had just got back.

"Apollo did know your mother. And he will only help when near Bony Lizzie." Ollopa answered. We soon started off toward Bony Lizzie. I had a feeling that I would have trouble on this mission.


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Apprentice Story of the Lost

Chapter 4

When we set off we didn't have a good start. The enemy army was close and coming our way. The Sun Knights of Apollo started to glow, almost like the sun. Though it only helped the army notice us, so I started to think they were bad news. Though I was soon proved wrong because they started to burn the enemy army as they glowed. The men screamed in pain and horror. For a moment I enjoyed the thought that they were in an everlasting pain, but then I was horrified that I even thought it. I felt the heat illuminating off them and Alice began to sweat so I thought we were going to get burned too.

"What is going on, we should get going!" I said very critical at the moment because the heat got more intense. I felt my skin start to burn.

"Alice, we need to get away from them! We can wait from them at the next town." I tried to yell over the screaming men. Alice agreed with a nod. We ran till we found a small town, yet it was awfully nice. It had a diner and a theater.

"I say we wait in the diner. I am very hungry." Alice said, I agreed. We walked in the diner and the food filled the room.

"Can I help you?" a girl, about my age, asked, she had a northern accent and was very pretty. I noticed she had pointy shoes so I pulled my looks from pretty face. I thought Alice was getting jealous because she looked at both me and the girl and gave some mean looks to the potential witch.

"Can I have the beef stew and a glass of milk." I said.

"Give me the mushroom soup and a glass of strawberry wine." She said. I stared at her; I did not like her drinking or even the thought.

"Are you sure you need wine Alice? I mean, what do you need it for?" I whispered so the girl would not hear us.

"It's tells witches to stay away from them and their people." Alice said almost seeming shy.

"Okay," I said worried, "so do what kind of witch is she?"

"She is a Malkin and a blood witch and a dangerous one of that! Stay away from her if you know what's good for you!" Alice said, when I looked at the girl now she suddenly looked older, she probably was using glamour on me just in case I was 'something useful'. I thought we were going to have a normal dinner but things turned to the worst and the girl came toward us and she had no food or drinks, but a knife. Alice then stood up and spoke. "What is going on here? I thought we were good!" Alice yelled at her, luckily we were the only ones at the diner (maybe even the town).

"This boy is a good bloodline that's for sure. Blood of Lamia! I need the good, tasteful blood and he is the one to give to me!" She yelled.

"How do you know my mother is Lamia? You better not talk about her… or… or I'll…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because she cut me off.

"You'll do what, hm, you're just a coward! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" She pushed my buttons so much I couldn't control myself, I just exploded!

"Maybe you should go jump off a cliff; really don't care as long as you leave me and my friends and family alone so go, get gone!" I screamed loud enough for the whole town to hear.

"Tom, stop! She's very powerful and I am not able to help you with her around! She could destroy me in an instant because she has a lock of my hair!" Alice sounded confused but I was not, this was Bony Lizzie! I was not going to allow her the time to kill me or the ones close to me, so I attacked and I did so strong.


End file.
